Of Schemes and Surprises
by Aloemilk
Summary: Three times Ron surprised Hermione. Three oneshots that span over 25 years of marriage. Rated T only for suggestion of adult activities.


_I wrote this for the AWESOME and INCREDIBLE, neverwantittoend Romione week on Tumblr._

 _Thanks to Pili for her help, as always :heart:_

* * *

 **1 - Rest**

They are twenty and so busy that they're tired every day of the week. On Friday nights they get together with their friends; sometimes all together in a big group and other times each, on their own, with a smaller group. After their time with friends, they invariably spend the night together, and on Saturdays Ron either does errands or goes with Hermione to her parents' house for a visit. Sundays, in turn, are reserved for family lunch at the Burrow, where every Weasley and their significant other living within apparition distance from the house _has_ to be present.

Some details change here and then. Sometimes, they go out Saturday nights as well, and some other times they go and watch a movie together. When Quidditch season starts, they spend Sunday evenings listening to a game while Hermione catches up with her recreational reading.

In contrast, this coming weekend was going to be completely different to what they were used to. This time, Ron has cleared it up with both of their families and has planned a tryst. How Ron came up with the idea, Hermione didn't know. She didn't even know the details of where they were going or what they were doing. She hadn't even been allowed to pack! All he kept saying was, "Let me surprise you, relax. I have it all under control."

Lack of control was exactly what was making her nervous. She didn't like feeling like she didn't have control. Yet Ron looked so excited that she was growing enthusiastic just by being close to him.

"This Friday, I'll pick you up from work," Ron announced, a big, bright smile shining on his face. "I'll take you where we're going."

"And where is that again?" she asks automatically, although she was reaching a point where she honestly didn't want to know anymore.

"Ha! Not telling."

When Friday finally comes around, the air feels thick with expectation and the slow ticking of the clock. She was checking the time so often that she starts doubting the hands were moving at all. Second by second… minute by minute… time went by and the time to clock out of work came at last.

She doesn't remember when was the last time she had been so distracted at work. She had barely managed to clear items on her to-do list!

Right on time, Ron Apparates to her office. He is dressed with street clothes, and his hands are free except for his wand.

"We're not taking any bags?" she asks, confused.

"Hello, love," Ron replies, taking a step towards her and giving her a long and proper kiss.

It doesn't take her long to respond. No bags? And no worry crosses her mind as she feels him pulling her up to him, lifting her off the floor. Even the surprise wasn't enough to distract her from the promise that the kiss holds of their weekend ahead. By the time they let go, she is slightly breathless.

"Ready to go?" He asks, the sparkle in his eyes clearly telling her he knows the effect the kiss has had on her.

"Yes," she replies, punching him lightly on his arm in retaliation.

He laughed, held her hand, and took her away to a mystery place.

A single light illuminates the place where Ron had brought her. Hermione curiously looks around, trying to figure out where they could be.

She is standing in the middle of a wooden cabin, the color and material give a strong impression of coziness. Its furniture adds to that first impression, as does the light and sounds of the fire Ron has just lit in its fireplace.

She can smell the logs as they start to catch fire and the hint of salt in the air. Now that she has paid attention to it, she can clearly hear the faint sound of crashing waves.

She looks up to Ron to find him staring at her expectantly.

"How did you find this place?" she asks.

"I asked around. I was thinking one day of how tired we were and how we had never gone anywhere, at least not the two of us alone. I started playing with the idea, and remembered that you used to go to the beach during the summer holiday. And I remember the peaceful look you had on your face when we sat on the sand at Shell Cottage. I figured, if the sea could make you feel better after the horrible things you went through at Malfoy's, then it had to be the right choice for a weekend of relaxation. One thing led to another, I rented this place, and now here we are."

Hermione looks around again and walks to the big window covering most of a sidewall. From there, she can see that the cabin sits high on a cliff, which curves so that an opening gives room to a small beach. A path seems to lead down to it, starting right from the side of a deck that overlooks the whole place.

"What do you think?"

"This place is perfect!" she exclaims, getting close to Ron so that she could hug him and kiss him.

"I think you'll like what I have planned. I'm going to make us something to eat now. Check your bags, get comfortable, and pick one of the books I brought for you. They're all new so I hope you like what I picked. Once you're settled on the couch, I'll bring you a glass of that wine you like so much. What do you say?"

"I say, I'm the luckiest witch on Earth. When did you have time to do all of this?"

Ron shrugs self-deprecatingly. "I took the afternoon off so that I could come here and do everything I needed to do."

"I love you so much right now," she says, her arms rising to his shoulders. His hands surrounded her waist.

"Good," Ron laughs. "Convenient, since I love you too. I'm planning to marry you one day, but I'd like to make memories with you even before we do that."

"I met you when we were eleven. We'll have plenty of memories to choose from when that day comes."

"Doesn't stop us from creating a few more, does it? Now, why don't you go get comfortable?"

Hermione turns around, but holds his hand and pulls at him to follow her.

"Why don't _you_ make me comfortable?"

"If that will make you feel better..."

* * *

 **2 - Rut**

They are thirty-two years old and not only are they absolutely exhausted but their life is also extremely monotonous. Yes, their children do something new every day and surprise them in many ways- sometimes fun ways, sometimes scary ways. Still, if you take a moment to look at their lives, every week looks the same. Weekdays are all about waking up, pulling themselves out of bed, rushing to try to get themselves and the children ready, and trying to manage to get to work on time. Weekends are for errands, such as buying groceries, yet another little thing they need for the house, children clothes-they outgrow them so fast!-, and for family. Over and over, week after week, the pattern goes on and on.

Ron is so tired of it. He's ready for something to happen. And as he had learned in the past, the best way to make something happen is to plan it himself.

Having a project gives Ron a sense of purpose and something good to look forward to. He hasn't told a word to Hermione; he wants it to be a surprise. It takes him a while to make everything work, but after a few months of surreptitious visits, sending owls, signing contracts, and all other sorts of adult stresses, Ron can say that he is finally ready to start the next step in his plan.

He enters the Burrow with as much confidence and familiarity as when he still lived here. He is pretty sure his mum would be making dinner at this time of day, and it is at the front of the stove that he finds her.

"Hi, Mum." He kisses her cheek, now more lined and wrinkled as time has passed by. "I have a favour to ask of you."

Friday evening at six o'clock, Ron knocks at Hermione's office door, and opens it once he hears her call him in.

"Ron?" she asks confused, once she realizes who it is.

"Hullo, love," he greets her, bending down to kiss her. "Almost done for the day?"

"Almost," she replies. Then she adds, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Can't a bloke come pick up his wife?"

"Yes, a bloke can. But what about the kids? Your mum said she wanted to spend the day with them, but shouldn't you go pick them up by now? We don't want to abuse her grandmotherly love."

"No. I thought, let my mum keep them for the weekend. She'll enjoy that, and the kids will certainly do as well. My dad spoils them rotten, after all."

"Ron..." she carefully begins, obviously trying to find a way to scold Ron without being too harsh.

Ron takes pity on her, laughing. "Don't worry, Hermione. It was all discussed already. I talked to my parents, and they're keeping them for the weekend so we can have a mini-holiday. Consider yourself kidnapped by your husband for a weekend of relaxation, sleeping in, and non-rushed sex!"

Hermione tries to hide a smile, not ready to give in yet. "I have lots of work to do. We have lots to do at home."

"And that's how it usually is every bloody day of the week. C'mon, let's go crazy, let's forget we're boring adults, and let's go wild- for two days."

Hermione openly laughs this time. "That sounds tempting. You planned everything already?"

"Yes. It's all ready. I'll quietly sit here until you're done for the day, and then we'll go."

"Quietly, huh?"

"Well, I'll be quiet for a maximum of ten minutes. Then I can't answer for myself."

She laughs again. "Alright, give me fifteen minutes."

He tries to complain, but she gives him _a look_. "Alright then, fifteen. But not a second more!"

They arrive to pretty much the same scenario as they had done so twelve years before, according to plan. Just like that time, Ron goes to light up the fireplace, waiting for her reaction.

"This is... _thank_ you, Ron. This is wonderful. I have fond memories of this cabin. Can't believe you thought of renting it again!"

"What do you think of how it looks? Different, right?"

"Yes, but it's even better. Looks modern yet still cozy. I like the new paint on the walls, and the new curtains adds to the place as well. The owners made a great investment."

"Thanks for the compliment," Ron says as he gets close to her again, his hands wrapping softly around her neck.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I didn't rent this place. I bought it for us."

"What?!" The shock she was feeling was evident in her wide eyes. "You _bought_ this cabin?"

"Hope you don't mind because I went to all sorts of troubles to get it and then did some renovations to it without you noticing."

She doesn't say anything, and only looks quizzically at him.

"Please say something," he pleads as he starts getting nervous. "If you don't like it, I suppose we can resell it, but I'd rather not. I love this place."

Hermione still said nothing.

"Love? Do you hate it? Do you still love me?" he asks jokingly with the hope to get a reaction out of her.

He does, because she laughs. "Yes, I do still love you. A part of me doesn't quite like that you made a decision like this without my input but..."

"...But?"

"I know we can afford it, I know you meant to surprise me, and I love this place, too. All in all, that seems to be winning."

"You like it, then?" Ron is very happy and surprised at the sense of relief he is feeling. He hadn't realised how nervous he was about her reaction.

Just like she had done all those years ago, her answer is to take his hand and pull him towards the bedroom.

"Why don't I show you how much I like it?"

"They do say that actions speak louder than words, after all."

* * *

 **3 - Renew**

They are forty-five years old, and of all the surprises that Ron had planned for Hermione through the years, this was by far the most difficult one to achieve. Whenever things got really complicated to organize, he had been sorely tempted to give up and plan something different. But then he imagined Hermione's reaction at seeing what he had been devising and decided it was worth it.

He has been preparing for this coming weekend for _months_. Even when he had bought the cabin, now called _Milkworts Place_ due to the expansive patches of Milkwort flowers surrounding the cabin during summer, things hadn't been as complex as it all was now.

His plan _had_ to happen at Milkwort's Place, which of course made the most sense whilst making it more difficult. The cabin on the cliffs was one of their favourite places in the world, and one they went to over long weekends and over the summer. Their children often took friends over there on school holidays, and the whole family would sometimes visit for big parties next to the beach. They had so many incredible memories that had been made in that place, that Ron simply had to choose it as the scenario to his idea.

Whenever they had planned something big at Milkworts, everybody had been aware of what was going on. Now everybody knew, except for Hermione. He had hidden exactly three decisions and surprises from her, all related to this cabin, and he couldn't fail now. He could only hope that she would like what he was putting so much effort into.

"We should go to Milkworts this weekend," Hermione distractedly comments as Ron makes dinner. He knew she might think of that idea herself, so he had planned for that event as well.

"Good idea. Rosie is going to a friend's, and Hugo said he's staying home to study. We'll have it to ourselves," he casually explains. Only that none of that was true, and Rose and Hugo were part of the plan.

"It will be nice. The weather is supposed to remain beautiful."

"Oh, yeah?" he continues pretending. He knows what the weather forecast is: only a few clouds in the sky, the temperatures in the mid-twenties.

"Yeah. And you know why else it will be a nice time to go?"

"Why?" Ron asks, playing dumb.

"It's our anniversary," Hermione gently replies. She seems to think he had forgotten, yet she doesn't think it matters too much.

Well, it matters to him. "Oh, yes, that's right. Well, we should do something nice. I have an idea. Why don't I make us a fancy meal, you buy a dress that makes you feel as gorgeous as I think you are, and we have a dreamy dinner on the deck?"

She gives him a smile that already pays for all the problem solving he had done in the past couple of months.

"Nobody believes me when I say that deep down you're terribly romantic."

Ron is really nervous, but he thinks he is doing a good job of hiding it. The success of his plan depends almost exclusively on the strict timetable he that the ones helping him had designed. Everything he had planned hinged on sticking to a schedule. He had just convinced Hermione to take a long bath, and then to get ready for their meal, which he had insisted they had to have at sunset.

He quickly put spells on the bathroom and their room, so that Hermione won't hear all the noise coming from the outside. He then changes to dress trousers and a nice shirt, combing his hair to how Hermione liked it best. Finally, he sends a Patronus to those who needed to be told that the plan is good to go.

He goes outside and uncovers the boxes that he had carefully hidden the week before. He puts a spell on it, so that the gazebo would put itself together overlooking the ocean. Then he charms the wild flowers that would surround and hang from the wooden structure.

"Oi!" Ron hears George calling. "Should I just start setting the chairs?"

"Yes, please!" Ron answers. As he busies himself with the decorations, he observes how the folding chairs start flying from the truck George had driven from the nearby town. "Everyone coming soon?"

"Yes, don't worry," his brother replies. "Everyone has been ready for a while. Last time I saw everybody, Harry and Ginny were making sure that they were all together and ready to come."

"Excellent," Ron comments, getting more and more optimistic that everything is going to work. If they keep being on schedule, Rose and Hugo should... "Yes," he exclaims happily when he sees his children arrive with the food.

"Hugo," Rose says, "set the table!"

"I'm on it," he replies, as the first few people start arriving at Milkworts.

Ron checks his mental list. Gazebo, checked. Decorations, checked. People sitting on pre-arranged chairs, checked. Food, checked. Was there anything else?

"Ron?"

He turns so quickly he almost cracks his backbone.

"Mum?" Rose says, looking from Hermione to Ron intermittently.

"Oh, no!" Hugo complains, imitating his sister.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks.

Ron looks around the place to see that everybody is looking at them expectantly. They all knew this was supposed to be a surprise, and that Hermione had found out a bit earlier than Ron had hoped for.

"Err... well, the thing is..."

Ron tries to think fast. He knows he needs to adapt the plan. But how to get the reaction he was hoping for from her?

He takes a deep breath, resolute. He reaches for a flower from one of the decorations and walks to his wife who's standing on the deck a few steps above him. He knows Rose and Hugo are close by, watching them intently. He can vaguely feel everyone else staring at them, too.

He tries to vanish everyone else from his mind and focus on Hermione instead.

"You look beautiful," Ron starts.

"Thank you. You too," she comments, a look of suspicious confusion on her face.

"You know," he says conversationally, "when I told my Mum about this plan, she told me she had known I would make you happy ever since we were Hugo's age. I would like to think we've been happy together since we were even younger than Rosie is right now. When I look at them I see ourselves back then, and I see how lucky we are that they're so amazing, and I feel just so happy at the life we've built together. I know they won't like hearing this, but they still seem so young and I... I can barely believe the things we were doing back then.

"Many years have passed since then," he continues, "and looking back I can only say that the clichés are true. There have been difficult times, we've had to compromise, marriage is difficult... but I think we've made a decent job of it."

"I think so too," Hermione tentatively says. "And all of this...?"

"All of this," Ron replies, "is something I planned in the hopes that you would say yes to marrying me again."

He can see the shock in her face.

Ron looks at Rose, signaling her to do what they had previously discussed. She nods in understanding, and reaches for the box that contains a bouquet of Hermione's favorite flowers. Rose gives it to Ron, who kisses her forehead and gives her the flower he had been holding. "Thanks, love," he says.

He takes a few steps closer to Hermione and offers the bouquet he was holding. "A surprise renewal of our vows, if you will. I had planned it differently, but here we are. What do you say?"

"You know, of all the times you've surprised me with unexpected plans at this cabin, this one takes the prize."

"Worth it if you say yes," he says cheekily.

"How could I not?" she says, nodding her head in bafflement as she takes the flowers in one hand and holds his other hand in hers. Rose and Hugo cheer, and the rest of the family clap as they sit back down on their chairs.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispers in her ear as they walk to the gazebo, where an officer is now standing in wait for them. Ron kisses her cheek. "To many more?"

"To many more," she replies. "But please, let this be the last time you surprise me like that? I'm too old for this kind of shock anymore."


End file.
